


Sueños poco éticos

by melizenda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crack, F/M, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melizenda/pseuds/melizenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len se distrae en clase pensando en una canción nada ética y una miku con poca ropa. CRACK Y COSAS PERVERTIDAS, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños poco éticos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, encontré esto en mi archivo de FFn.net, no pensaba en esta historia hace años pero recuerdo que me encantaba y decidí compartirlo con untedes, espero aprecien mis tonterias.

Eran las 2:30 P.M de un viernes en la Cripton Vocaloid Academi, en donde el joven Len kagamine no pensaba en otra cosa que divertirse con su novia y sus amigos esa misma tarde mientras el maestro Hiyama halaba y hablaba sobre un tema que tenia al menor, y posiblemente al resto del salón, sin cuidado alguno.

-...luego de bajar el primer termino se multiplica por el divisor y se multiplica debajo del siguiente termino y así sucesivamente hasta terminar. El ultimo termino es el residuo de la división y los primeros términos...-

-Maldito viejo que acaso no piensa callarse nunca- susurro el chico rubio mientras mordía la punta de su lápiz y admiraba la espalda de su despampanante novia de pelos aguamarina Miku Hatsune.

-Cállate si no quieres que el profesor te saque de clase, Len- susurro entre risas la chica aguamarina, quien si estaba prestando atención a las cosas extrañas que balbuceaba el profesor

-Prefiero que me saque de clase a seguir escuchando sus estupideces- pensó Len jugando con una de las dos largas coletas de su novia.

-Pues deberías prestar atención yo no quiero que me saquen de clase, además esto estará en el examen idiota.- repuso la chica con exasperación.

-¿Porque eres tan mala conmigo Miku Miku? ¿No ves que este idiota te ama con todo su corazón?-dijo el pelirrubio con esperanzas de que la chica lo distrajera de la aburrida clase de matemáticas.- No entiendo porque quieres que me calle, la otra noche dijiste que si gritaba te gustaba más.

-¿Que acaso no tienes vergüenza Kagamine?- contesto la chica enfurruñada, roja como un tomate y con intenciones de ignorar a su novio por lo que quedaba de clase.

-oye Miku- Dijo el rubio pateando un poco el asiento de la chica esperando recibir respuestas de su novia para no tener que escuchar lo que decía el maestro, respuestas que nunca llegaron.

Para mantener su atención lo más lejana del pizarrón posible, el chico comenzó a cantar en vos baja una canción que su amigo Kaito le había mostrado el día anterior.  
-"castígame sé que me he portado mal, diviértete se que gozas y me gusta"- mientras cantaba la nada ética letra de la canción la imagen de su novia cantando en coro en solo un par de tacones rojos y un micrófono llego a su mente.  
Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo en chico se encontraba fantaseando sobre Miku acariciando el micrófono mientras tocaba sus caderas de forma sugerente y lo invitaba a acercarse y tocar su increíblemente blanca piel y labios rojos.  
El rubio en sus lujuriosos sueños se fue acercando lentamente a la aguamarina mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisita pervertida... que no apareció solo en sueños.

-oh len-kun me siento taaaaan sola- dijo la chica imaginaria alargando las palabras mientras acariciaba sus senos con su propia mano.-ya nunca tenemos tiempo para divertirnos.  
el chico se disponía a moverse dentro de su sueño y acercarse a la joven cuando fue interrumpido.  
-pero no te muevas aun no seria ria tan divertido si no te doy un buen... espectáculo- dijo la portadora del micrófono casi ronroneando la ultima palabra.- eh sido una chica muy, muy mala me merezco un buen castigo.- mientras decía esto la chica pego una palmada en su propio trasero.-yo quiero que Len-kun me castigue.- en ese momento la joven imaginaria dirigía un par de dedos a su húmeda intimidad y gemia mientras...

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

-Len se acabo la clase.- dijo su amigo Kaito a su lado mientras la campana sonaba estrepitosamente.

Len se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras maldecía a la campana por interrumpir sus fantasías. Escucho una risa y se volteo para encarar al peliazul.

-¿que carajos quieres Kaito?-

-no sabia que te alegraba tanto verme Len-kun.- el mayor continuo riendo mientras salia del salón y dejaba a un sonrojado Kagamine con una incomoda presión en la entrepierna solo en el salón de clase.

Maldito maestro que no es capas de hacer su maldita clase interesante, maldito Kaito por burlarse de el y maldita Miku con su sexy cuerpo y ese trasero tan...¡MALDITA SEA YA SE PARO OTRA VES!


End file.
